


Heal for Me

by The_Ships_Will_Sail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ships_Will_Sail/pseuds/The_Ships_Will_Sail
Summary: The bond is strong with them.... heheheh





	Heal for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this 3 years ago, soooooo, don't judge to hard... :P 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time he felt it, it shocked him. That familiar pull, as if he were just out of reach of whoever was calling out for him. Cas quickly associated the longing to be coming from Dean Winchester the hunter who Castiel had gripped tightly and raised from perdition, thrown Lucifer and Michael back into the cage dealt with his brother being soulless for a year, defeated the leviathans, been to purgatory and back, almost lost the only family member he has left countless times. Been a demon, and bore the mark of Cain. The hunter who Cas has been in love with ever since he laid hands on him in hell. 

Castiel felt the longing pull at his grace one night as he was binge watching bones in Sam's room. He got up quickly and rushed to dean's room. He wasn't there, as he was turning to leave he caught a glimpse of a note on his pillow - "Hey Cas, just in case you were asleep when we left we found a Case in Ohio, Just a little thing to get our minds off of Amara and the Darkness, just a small Vamp nest we will be back in a few days, see you then. Dean" - Cas fought the urge to call Dean and instead found a Game of Thrones book in the library that he had seen sam reading a while back and decided to give it a try. 

The next night he felt it again, Dean longing for his presence, if he still had his wings he would fly to him but he couldn't, and the state he was in if he attempted to drive it wouldn't end well. For the next few days, Cas kept feeling deans longing until finally one Sunday afternoon Cas heard the familiar roar of the Impala outside the bunker. Sam came in first, with the usual scrapes and bruises the Winchesters have after any hunt, then in came Dean, Cas' heart screamed at the sight of him, he had many long scars along his chest arms and stomach his face was swollen and he had a slight limp. He turned to Sam who said with a slight smile, "Turns out there were werewolves too." Cas had so many questions, but first, he was determined to heal dean. 

He started towards dean, "are you ok? here let me heal you." and he was surprised by the reply he got from him, he got a simple "No". Dean must have seen the worried and hurt look on Cas' face because he continued, "No cas, don't heal me, I just can't -" It was at that moment Cas understood, Dean was still guilty about hurting cas, and he thinks he deserves pain. Sam had gone to his room to relax, and Dean was about to leave when Cas thought he would tell Dean he didn't blame him. "dean, do you feel guilty about when you- when I tried to stop you? It's not your fault, I know it wasn't you, it was the mark, it's not your fault, just please let me heal you." Dean looked to the ground, said goodnight and left Cas standing in the library alone. He stood there until he thought to ask sam about this. "hey cas, How are you, don't worry about dean, the vamps reminded him about Benny and you know those wolves really took him by surprise... Cas?" "I think Dean feels guilty about when he almost killed me so he won't let me heal him, I don't blame him. But I can't stand to see him in like that" he said quietly, hoping Sam would give him advice on how to make sure Dean understood that.

Dean was in his room, looking through old photos of when he was younger, he saw a few of him and his mother and he was peaceful until he saw the photo from one of the worst nights of his life, the night his mother died. Dean felt like giving up, just laying down and ending things, he started to regret so many things in his life. How he never really told Charlie he loved her, how he never thanked Jodie properly for everything she has done for them, he never had told Sammy it wasn't his fault that the darkness got out and that he would do the same. He started to cry, he wanted comfort. That is when Cas felt the regular longing coming from Dean, he said goodnight to Sam and made his way to dean's room, he almost walked in but instead knocked, "Dean, are you ok?, can I come in?". Dean let him in and he remained quiet. "Dean I can help you if you just let me.." Cas pleaded a tear reached his eye as he reached out to heal him. Dean kept saying no until he looked up and saw the angel with tears streaming down his face, and he begrudgingly said yes. Cas’ eye lit up as he touched dean's forehead and all of his cuts, bruises and scrapes disappeared. Dean looked up into Cas' big blue eyes and smiled. "Dean I'm glad you let me heal you... I can never stand to see you like that.. you know." Cas said now he was practically beaming. 

"Cas??" Dean said kinda nervously "Can I tell you something." "Dean you know you can say anything to me, What's the matter?" Cas replied with a caring tone "Ummm... You know how I'm always hanging around bars.. and going out with the ladies.." He looked up as if he was trying really hard to get this out "dean it's OK I won't judge" Cas reassured him "Yeah I guess you're right.. fuck this" and he leaned in.. pressing his lips against cas'. He pulled away searching cas' eyes for an answer and when saw none he freaked out. "Oh God.. Sorry I just messed up Cas I'm sorry if you don't want this you can like erase my memory or something you know and then yeah we can go back to normal and be best -Mmmph!!" "Is this correct" Cas said and then he smiled and kissed him again. He never went back to his room that night. The next morning as Dean and Cas emerged sam smiles and said "It took you guys long enough... I was beginning to get worried." Castiel never felt that strange longing from Dean Winchester again.


End file.
